


Sleep Now In The Fire

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's radiant when he sees her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _4:8 - The Seer._

She's radiant when he sees her, standing atop the spoils of battle. The rest is rubble at her feet; detritus, discarded, forgotten for the moment.

A calm he would have said was impossible just an hour ago surrounds her; surrounds them all, really, but he knows - she did this, and she did this alone.

"How -" But he's speechless, otherwise; she is a goddess, triumphant, and he knows he could never do what she has done. "He's -"

"Asleep, yes."

"And Ronon?" Who's now slumped in the corner; knocked unconscious, he'd guess.

"He was in the way."

"Right."

A goddess, and his.


End file.
